The present invention relates to a feeder insert for use for the casting of metals in vertically separable casting moulds, having a first shaped element and a second shaped element which delimit a feeder cavity for receiving liquid metal, wherein the first shaped element has a passage opening for the liquid metal and is designed for mounting on a mould pattern or a pivotable mould plate.